How Fiona Met her wierd Princess Friends
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: It's a story about when Fiona was younger and how she met Snow White, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty. Repanzel might be in it if I want her to or not.
1. Chapter 1

"Fiona Meets Snow White prt.1"

When Fiona was 7, she never had any friends because of her curse of being an orgress when the sun went down. People would always give her cold looks and would walk away from her, along with their children who called her names and threw stones at her.

Fiona hated it when they'd say, 'Look. It's the ogre.' Hearing the children's mothers say, 'I thought I told you to stay away from that…that….beast!' And the children, when they throw stones at her as she cried, hearing them say, 'Freak!' 'Monster!' 'Stupid ogre!' 'Die! Like all the others!' 'Why don't you go back to where those smelly ass ogres live?!' And 'Stay….Stay away from me, you freak!'

She knew why the people of Far, Far Away hated and treated her like and outcast, and hated them for doing so. Even her own father, King Harold, gave her a cold hatred look that made her lower her head in shame because of it. The only person that ever cared for Fiona is her mother, Queen Lillian. She tells her daughter that one day, she will find a person that will like Fiona for who she is.

Fiona smiled when Lillian reassured her and was happy to hear that from her mother, hoping that one day, it would come true.

But sadly, it didn't.

Whenever she tried to make some friends, they'd run away from her, leaving the ogress/human princess alone who quietly cried.

Then, one day, at school, Fiona was sitting by herself, coloring in her coloring book as the other children talked amongst themselves, their teacher, Mrs. Weller told them to quiet down.

"Okay, children, today we have a new student joining us. Her name is Snow White," She introduced as a girl with short dark hair, which was in pigtails, wore a dark red shirt with black pants, and sneakers. She looked like she was around Fiona's age, who also had light blue eyes.

"Hello, everyone!" She happily said as everyone, except for Fiona, who was still coloring, waved to her and said 'hi' to her.

"Now, let's see. Uh, you can sit next to Fiona," Mrs. Weller said as Snow White went and sat next to Fiona who had short red hair, wearing a white shirt that has two red slanted eyes with black pants, and shoes who didn't say anything to Snow White, knowing that later in the year, she'd be treating her like trash and throw things at her like everyone else in the kingdom.

'Oh, man. The new girl's sitting next to Princess Freaky.'

'I feel sorry for her.'

'Yeah.'

'Don't worry. She'll be away form her when we go outside.'

Snow White overheard what the other students were murmuring about, and began to wonder why they were saying those things.

To Be Continued.

Hope you guys like it.

Please, Review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fiona Meets Snow White prt.2"

At recess, Fiona was sitting by herself near the swing under a tree, eating her lunch who watched her classmates play 'tag' and 'Hide and go Seek' with Snow White who won five times in a row.

She didn't mind sitting under the tree that much, though. Whenever it was hot outside, Fiona could just walk to her usual spot under the tree, and keep cool. And also, since no one had a reason to talk to the princess, she could just take a nap under it without anyone bothering her and would sleep there until it was time to go home. No one in her class didn't care it she was there on time or not, and would begin the next lesson with or without her.

After eating her lunch, Fiona sat on the swing and began to use her feet to push herself gently back and fourth with the wind blowing across her face. She sighed softly as she began to swing higher in deep thought, she felt someone push her on her back that made her jump in surprise and fall out of the swing.

Fiona groaned in pain and saw the person that scared her was Snow White who was behind her laughing as Fiona quickly got up and hid behind the trunk of the tree she was under.

"You sure seem easily startled than what people say about you," She giggled.

"Wh-What do you want? Here to call me a monster of society, like everyone else?" Fiona said.

"...No. I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh...well, um, hi," Fiona uneasily waved still hiding behind the trunk of the tree, "What are you doing here? I thought you were playing with your new friends."

"Well, I was. Until I saw you sitting over here by yourself. Why doesn't anyone play or talk to you?"

Fiona lowers her head with her eyes looking at the grassy floor. "Because I'm a freak."

Snow White blinked at Fiona's reply. "What? A freak? You sure don't look like one."

"That's because it's daytime and I'm in human form. But at night, I'm a monster."

"A monster? Please! You're not a monster when I look at you," Snow White Scoffed.

"I was born to be a human by day and an ogre by night. That's what I think of myself at night."

"Oh, yeah? I want proof. And I don't mean picture proof either," Snow White demanded with her hands on her hips.

"O-Okay. At 12:00 midnight, meet me by the house near my balcony," Fiona told her.

"Alright then. Where's your house?" Snow White asked as Fiona pointed at the castle, "You live there?!"

"Y-Yeah. I'm a princess," Fiona muttered.

"That is so cool! You must be rich to live up that high!"

"Yeah...I guess."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

"Fiona Meets Snow White part 3"

Later that night, Snow White was waiting outside near Fiona's balcony as she saw someone wearing a black cape over their body who jumped down from the balcony, and landed near Snow White, showing that it was a person with green skin, blue eyes, ears that look like mouse ears, and looked alittle chubby around the face.

"Who are you?" Snow White demanded the green girl.

"It's me. Fiona," The green girl said.

"Wait a minute. Fiona?!" Fiona nodded when Snow looked at her closely.

"Yes. This is what I look like when the sun goes down," Fiona said, lowering her head to avert her eyes from Snow White's.

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah. People say that I'm a monster when I'm like this during night time. A freak."

"You're not a monster, or a freak," Snow White told Fiona who lifted her head in surprise, seeing the dark haired princess smile.

"You don't think I'm an ugly beast?"

"No. But I _do_ think you're cute like that," Snow White said, making Fiona blush lightly.

No one has ever called her 'cute' before, instead of being called 'pretty' by her mother, Lillian. But no one outside of her family has ever said something so nice to her.

"C-C-Cute?" The ogress repeated.

"Yeah. Cute. In your human form, you're kinda cute, too, but you look a little bit cuter when you're like this," Snow White told Fiona whose face was a mixture of red and green from the complement.

Throughout half of the night, Snow White and Fiona hung out by the park where Fiona would go usually by herself when she was sad, and needed something to cheer her up. When they got there, Fiona ran to find a red tire that was lying on the ground near a tree where she gave it a tight hug and smiled. " Mr. Redtire, you're still here from Monday! Sorry I wasn't able to take you with me to school, but I didn't want people to try and take you away from me. Oh, and by the way, your vision worked! I have someone here with me!" She told the red tire.

"Uh, Fiona, who are you talking to?" Snow White wondered.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Snow White, this is Mr. Redtire. I met him two years ago on my birthday when some of the adults were chasing me, and I had to hide from them. So, I hid in a thick bush, and that's where I found him. You can also call him Senior Red, if ya want. He likes that name, too," Fiona explained.

"….I see….I think."

Then, Fiona puts her two index fingers together, shyly muttering, "U-Uh, d-do you w-w-wanna play with him. He doesn't mind if you don't want to."

Snow White smiled. "Sure. I'd like to play with Mr. Redtire. And you, too, Fiona."

Fiona happily smiled happily as she grabbed the red tire, that had a long rope tied to it, and tied the other part of it to the tree they were under tightly. "There. Ya ready?"

"Yep."

"I'll just push you while you get in Mr. Redtire," Fiona told Snow White as she sat in the center of the tire, "And a-one, and a-two, and a-three!" She pushes the red tire, and jumps on the top of it as her and Snow White began laughing, having fun throughout the full moon night with Mr. Redtire, or Senior Red.

A while later, they decided to play on the other equipment before they walked back to the castle, holding hands. Fiona didn't know if Snow White wanted to hold her hand until she felt her warm hand grabbing her own in surprise. Usually, whenever someone at school tells one of the children to hold Fiona's hand, they'd try to clean their hand with soap so they wouldn't catch her ogre freakishness.

But since Snow's holding her hand with no disgust on her face, she felt happy and lightly squeezed her hand in the process.

The princesses made it to Fiona's house near her balcony which is near a tree, so she can climb up and jump through her window as Fiona smiled happily about her adventurous fun through the moonlight night.

"I guess I'd better be going before my dad finds out I snuck out again," Snow White said, "But I had a really fun time with you, and Mr. Redtire."

"Me, too, Snow!" Fiona happily said, "Uh-Uh, you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Of course. That's what friends do, right?"

Fiona was taken back when Snow White said that. "F-Friends?" No one has ever called her a friend before.

"Well, yeah. We're pretty much friends since you're so nice and all," Snow White told the young ogress who smiled at her until…….

"SNOWW WHIIITTTTTEE!!!!!!! Where the HELL are you?! I'm gonna keep yellin' until I find yo prissy ass!!!"

"Who the heck was that?" Fiona asked.

"That's my dad. He must've found out that I snuck out again, or he's drunk a. Again," Snow White told her.

"Drunk?"

"It's when someone drinks too much, and is now easily angry," Snow explained.

"Really?"

"SNOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!?!!?!" Her father bellowed in anger.

"I gotta go," Snow quickly gives Fiona a kiss on the forehead that made the ogress blink and smile in half confusion, "See ya tomorrow." She runs out of the castle, and outside where her father was indeed drunk with a bottle in his hand.

"There you are! I've been looking for you allllll night," Snow White's father drunkenly said.

"Hi, dad."

"I thought I freakin' told you to not stay out after dark?! There are wolves, monkeys and drunken bastards out here that'll try to rape and kill you! Just like that ogre princess! You, especially wanna and need need to stay away from her! She should be with her own kind out in the forest eating humans and leaving their bones out for the buzzards!!"

"Dad, let's go home. You're waking up the entire kingdom," Snow White said.

"Whaat?! I yell at the top of my lungs to find you, and this is how you react towards me?! I am shocked at you, young lady! Shocked!"

"There might be beer when we get back home."

"Beer?! Well, why the hell didn't ya say that?! Let's go!!! Beer Awaits!!" Snow White and her father began walking home, leaving Fiona alone again.

But this time, she didn't mind if that much at all because she made a new friend who's nice and funny.

And is glad that someone likes her for who she is as a person.

To Be Continued

I hope ya like it. Review and leave me a quick comment it ya want.

I'll be makin' more soon:-3


	4. Chapter 4

"Fiona Meets Cindi Part1"

Fiona was one day walking the streets of Far, Far Away with Snow White who has been her friend for about a year as they both wondered down the street and saw a young girl that looked around Fiona and Snow White's age, wearing a baby blue skirt, a white shirt, and baby blue shoes. She had tanish brown hair with blue eyes who was scrubbing the top steps of what seemed like her house.

"Oivey, it's her," Snow White said in disgust.

"Who is she? Do you know her?" Fiona wondered.

"She's the girl that obsessively cleans without end. She even walks home the a broom in her hand when she goes down my street," Snow White said, "She's a neat freak that lives with her two bad ass sisters."

"Bad…..ass sisters?"

"Yeah. They're evil! So, whatever you do, don't talk to her, Fiona," Snow White warned her who didn't respond, "Fiona?" Then realized that she's over where the cleaning girl was.

"Hi, my name's Fiona. What's your name?" She asked her.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to talk to her!" Snow White exclaimed, running over where Fiona was standing.

"Uh, C-Cinderella," The girl quietly said.

"Cinderella, huh? That's a pretty name. Why are ya doin' out her with a toothbrush in your hand? Shouldn't you be inside brushing your teeth?" Fiona wondered.

"Uh, I'm not brushing my teeth outside with it. I'm cleaning with it," The girl named Cinderella said.

"But using a toothbrush?"

"…Yeah. I'm being punished for being late for dinner."

"That's stupid! You shouldn't be punished for that! Can't anyone in your family cook?"

Cinderella lowered her head. "….My parents are dead."

"….Oh," Fiona uneasily said, "So, you're living by yourself?"

"No. I'm living with my two older sisters and stepmother."

"Are they nice to you?"

"No. They treat my like a slave! I can't speak when I want to speak! I'm the one that does all the cooking and cleaning while my stepmother and sisters just sit around and do nothing!" Cinderella cried.

Fiona and Snow White couldn't believe what Cinderella said as the human ogress walked up to the crying girl, grabbed her toothbrush, and threw it across the sky, hitting someone over the head with it.

"Ow!!" The person said, rubbing their head.

"Why did you do that? I needed that to finish scrubbing the steps," Cinderella told Fiona.

"Like heck you are! You're coming with us to have a life!" Fiona said.

"I am?"

"She is?" Snow White said.

"But what about my chores? I have to get them done before my stepmother and sisters come back," Cinderella said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just tell 'em that it was my idea to take you away from your house and chores to hang out with me and Snow here," Fiona smiled as she grabbed Cinderella by the arm, and walked with her up the street, along with Snow White who followed behind.

----------------- ----------------- ---------------- ---------------- -----------

There, Cinderella hung out with Fiona and Snow White where they ate ice cream and played video games throughout the day. As Snow White went into the video game store to talk to the manager, or more likely complain, Fiona and Cinderella were hanging out near the park.

When they were playing on the monkey bars, a few people muttered and murmured a few things about why Cinderella was hanging out with Fiona. This kind of made her angry to hear that. Especially, in front of her new friend.

But, luckily, Snow White came outside before Fiona could do anything severe, and left with her and Cinderella who followed as they continued to hang out with each other until it began to get dark. Snow White left, saying that she'll talk to Fiona and Cinderella later as they walked to Cinderella's house where Fiona knocked on the door, seeing a woman that's in her 40s with dark hawk eyes, short dark brown hair, and had an evil look on her face.

"There you are, Cinderella! Where have you been?! Your sisters have been starving to death, and you weren't here to feed them!" She told Cinderella, grabbing her by the arm.

"But-But couldn't you fix them something to eat? I was hanging out with Fiona" She told her stepmother who violently slapped her across the face.

"Don't you ever say that to me! You know what I told you when your precious parents died! Don't you remember?!"

Cinderella lowered her head, on the verge of crying. "…Yes, Stepmother. I remember."

"You should remember very well since you were there that day, you stupid girl!" One of Cinderella's stepsisters told her.

"Yeah, stupid! It was all bloody and gory when you saw it! But you were also the one covered in blood!" The second stepsister joined in the agreement.

'Covered in blood? What do they mean by that?' Fiona thought as Cinderella's sisters began to taunt and tease her who was on her knees crying, and was about to get slapped across the face again by her stepmother, until Fiona yelled….

"Leave her alone!!"

To Be Continued

There. Another chapter that only took me a day to type.

Review, Submit, and Comment if you like it or not.

See ya later!


	5. Chapter 5

"Fiona Meets Cindi Part2"

Cinderella's stepmother and sisters looked at Fiona who yelled, "Leave her alone!" And all that was heard was the sound of Cinderella softly sobbing as she quickly ran behind her.

"Who the hell are you, brat?! A pest or something?!" The first stepsister wondered.

"My name's Fiona! And you don't have the right to slap or treat Cinderella like that! She's a human being!" Fiona yelled.

"Hmph. You're one to talk, Freak!" The second stepsister said, punching Fiona in the stomach who grunted painfully and fell to her knees as her body began to turn into her ogre form.

"Yeah! We always see you off by yourself because you're an ogre when the sun goes down!" The First stepsister said as her and her other sister began to kick and punch her who grunted in pain.

Cinderella saw this, but didn't know what to do. She felt helpless as tears formed in her eyes.

Just when the first stepsister was about to punch Fiona in the face, who began to slowly stand up in front of Cinderella to protect her, a dark figure grabbed one of Cinderella's stepsisters' hand from the punch.

Fiona lifted her head, and saw someone that made her smile. "Mommy! You're here!"

"What?! Queen Lillian's your mother?!" The stepmother said in disbelief as Lillian threw the first stepsister across the street, landing on her back in pain. The second stepmother saw that, and didn't attack the queen who had a killing look in her eyes.

"Don't you ever attack my daughter like that again, or I'll kill you!" She told the stepmother who didn't do anything but let the queen's grip go, and angrily walked back in the house, along with her two daughters who ran back in the house, too.

Lillian turned around and faced her daughter and Cinderella who saw Fiona have a bloody nose, mouth, and had a few scratch marks on her face. She then kneeled down in front of Fiona, and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her daughter's face.

"Are you okay, dear? They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?" The Queen asked.

"I'm fine, Mom. I barely felt their punches when they were beating me up," Fiona smiled.

"You need to be more careful. I can't afford to home school you if you break something."

"Mom, you _can_ afford one if you wanted to!" Fiona laughed, looking at Cinderella who was wiping her eyes, "Are you okay, Cinderella?"

"(Sniff) Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you," Cinderella said.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Mom, this is Cinderella. I met her hear when she was scrubbing the front steps with a toothbrush," Fiona introduced.

"Well, nice to meet you, dear. My name is Lillian," The Queen said, shaking Cinderella's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, Your Highness," Cinderella said, "Thank you for helping me and Fiona out with my stepmother and sisters."

"You are quite welcome."

"Hey, how about you come over my house for the night. I don't mind if you stay, and neither does my mom," Fiona offered.

"Are you sure?" Cinderella wondered nervously.

"Sure I'm sure! We have plenty of room to let you sleep for the night! Heck, we got _a lot _of room in our castle!"

"…..Well……if you're sure."

"Great! Come on!" Fiona grabs Cinderella by her hand and runs to the castle with Lillian following them.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

"Fiona Meets Cindi Part3"

At the castle, Fiona showed where everything to Cinderella and lastly, gave her a town in her room that had a messy bed, a few video game posters, along with a few anime ones, too, a T.V., a playstation 2, an X-box 360, a PS3, and a few papier-mâché ninja toys laying on the ground.

"Wow, Fiona, your room looks cool," Cinderella gasped in awe as Fiona smiled with her hands behind her head, "Did your parents buy you this stuff?"

"No. They're usually too busy to take me shopping, so I go and buy things with my own money."

"Oh. That's cool," Cinderella replied.

For half of the night Fiona and Cinderella were talking, playing video games, eating junk food, having pillow fights, and watched television. When Cinderella saw Fiona in her ogress form, she didn't scream, or run away like some of the other people in Far, Far Away. She liked her for who she is and it didn't matter to her if someone was pretty or not. She'd like them for who they are.

Just like her real mother taut her before she died.

That made Fiona happy to hear that from Cinderella as Lillian to her it was time for bed, her and Cinderella got ready.

Since Cinderella didn't have any pajamas to wear, Fiona gave hers to Cinderella as the ogress wore a light blue long sleeved shirt that looked a little loose on her, along with matching pants, and a black night cap that has cat ears on it.

Cinderella wore a light green night gown that came to her ankles as she saw Fiona walk with out of the bathroom, wearing her loose p.j.'s and cat hat, and began to softly laugh at how cute it looked on the young princess.

Fiona yawned tiredly and heard Cinderella giggling. "Hey! What's so funny, Cindi?"

"He, hee, hee, hee, hee, nothing. It's just those clothes. They're really loose on you," Cinderella giggled continuously, seeing Fiona make a cute chubby face that looked angry.

"Hey! They're not loose! They're just, uh, not growing on me yet," She pouted, climbing into bed with Cinderella who surprisingly didn't mind sharing the bed.

&1 Hour Late&

Almost a half an hour went by as Fiona tossed and turned, due to candy, and what Cinderella's stepmother said about an event with Cinderella covered in blood. Then, she turned to her left and saw Cinderella's face a few inches away from hers.

"Can't sleep?" Fiona wondered.

"No. You wanna just talk until later?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Well…anything. I'm not used to talking with anyone. I'm usually cooking and cleaning all day for my stepfamily."

"And I'm usually by myself with no one to talk to."

"See? We're talking about something that we have in common," Cinderella informed Fiona.

"We are? I didn't notice," Her and Cinderella didn't day anything for a while until Fiona said, "Uh, Cindi?"

"Cindi?" Cinderella repeated.

"Yeah. That's the nickname I'm giving you."

"….Okay. Anyway, what were you gonna ask me?"

"Oh, yeah. When your stepmother said that you were covered in blood…..what did she mean by that?" Fiona wondered as Cinderella didn't say anything, and sat up in the bed with a fearful look in her eyes, "Cindi?...Are you okay?"

Cinderella didn't reply until she said, "When I was younger, my parents were killed by a man named Sirjiri, The Killer Knight. He killed them by slitting my mom's throat, and crushed my dad's skull with a hammer. I was two with this happened as I felt myself covered in blood, crying for my parents when I saw them lying on the ground dead. Then, when Sirjiri was about to kill me, someone suddenly saved me, and killed him."

"And that person who saved you was your stepmother?"

"Yes. I told her thank you who said that I owed her for saving my life and took me in with her two older daughters and cooked and cleaned as the bargen to stay at her house," Cinderella explained.

Fiona couldn't believe what Cinderella went through as an infant. She thought that everyone in Far, Far Away had happy lives, and had no big worries about anything. But when the ogress heard Cinderella's story, she thought of what would've happened if that happened herself. It was scary.

"Have you ever tried to run away from that place?" Fiona asked.

"I did. But one of my stepsisters saw me packing, and told my stepmother who severely beated me," Cinderella said as tears began to run down her face, and bawled her fists tightly against the sheet, "I don't know what to do! I can't run away from that hellhole, and my real parents are dead! I can't do anything about what my stepmother's doing to me! I-I'm just a stupid little kid!"

Fiona didn't know what to do as Cinderella sobbed with her hands covering her face.

"You're not a stupid little kid," She said as Cinderella stopped crying, and looked at Fiona, "Those people aren't your real family, but are using you to think that you are!"

"B-But what I don't know where else to go," Cinderella told her.

"Then I'll tell my mom to take you out of that house, and put you up for adoption! I'm not gonna let my best friend take this crap!"

"Y-You consider me a f-friend?"

"Yep! We're friends now. So, don't worry about anything. My parents can help you out," Fiona smiled as Cinderella looked at her in disbelief and wiped her eyes, but the tears continued to run down her face in joy for what Fiona's doing for her.

"Fiona...thank you!" She tightly hugs Fiona who surprisingly blinked at what Cinderella was doing.

Fiona never really understood what a hug was or felt like. She'd usually see her parents hugging, along with some other children that hug their moms and dads when they come home from school. But now, Fiona liked it when Cinderella hugged her, and began to softly hug her back.

When the hug ended, Fiona wiped Cinderella's eyes and smiled at her. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thank you for helping me out," Cinderella said laying back in bed, along with Fiona who pulled the covers over them.

"That's what friends are for, eh?" Fiona said in a Canadian accent as Cinderella giggled then yawn tiredly, "Well, we better get some sleep."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Fiona."

"Goodnight, Cinderella."

Hours Later

Two hours later, Lillian was walking down the hallway and went to Fiona's room to see how she was doing.

When she opened the door, she saw Fiona sleeping soundly with her arms wrapped around Cinderella's waist who was also sleeping, too, but turned to one side.

"Aww," Lillian said softly closing the door behind her, "I guess they're already good friends. I'm glad." She quietly walks back to her and Harold's room as Cinderella felt safe and secure when Fiona was holding her like a teddy bear, feeling that she can trust the ogress with her life when she's around.

And can trust her enough to be her friend.

To Be Continued


	7. Fiona meets Sleeping Beauty

"Fiona Meets Sleeping Beauty"

6 Years Later...

------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------------------

Fiona, Snow White, and Cinderella who were now 13 years old, were talking in the classroom, arguing about which Naruto character sucked. Sakura or Ino.

Then, during their argument as they were walking out of school, Fiona saw a young girl with light brown hair that was in a ponytail who has light brown eyes, wearing a light green shirt that has white sleeves with light blue pant, and shoes who was sleeping soundly in the middle of traffic.

"What the heck's she thinking sleeping the streets?" Snow White wondered.

"I don't know. Hang on," Fiona said, walking in the middle of traffic, and carried the brown haired girl over her shoulder as the carriages went by when she moved her and put her in a chair, "Hey. Hey, wake up."

The dark haired didn't respond to Fiona shaking her too well.

"I got this," Snow White pulled out a trumpet and blew one it that made a loud sound, waking the girl up.

"Huh? Wha? What's going on?" She wondered in a daze, seeing Fiona, Snow White, and Cinderella in front of her, "Uh, do I know you three?"

"No, not really. Fiona carried you here from when you were sleeping in the middle of traffic," Cinderella explained.

"I was? Well, thanks for helping me out," The brown haired girl said.

"What's you name?" Fiona asked.

"Sleeping Beauty."

"I'm Fiona. And these are my friends, Snow White, and Cinderella.

"Hi," Cinderella said.

"'Sup," Snow White said.

"Nice to meet you guys," Sleeping Beauty said, "So what was I gonna do again, anyway? Now, I can't remember."

"Are you suffering from some kind of sickness or something?" Snow White wondered.

"My mom told me that I suffer from something called, uh...urm..."

"Narcolepsy?" Cinderella said.

"Yeah! That's it! Narcolepsy!"

"How do you even know that's what Sleeping Beauty has, Cinderella?" Fiona asked.

"I read it in one of my stepmother's books when she wasn't there one day, and decided to just read a book that interested me," Cinderella told her.

"Well, what does it mean?" Snow White wondered.

"It's when a person can't control when they're about to sleep through out the whole day. It also says that it's a disorder that can't be treated for help," Cinderella explained, seeing Sleeping Beauty sleep. Again, "Like that for instance. She fell asleep, and she didn't even realize it."

"Oh. Okay. I get it now," Fiona said as Snow White shook Sleeping Beauty awake.

"Huh? I fell asleep again?" She said.

"Yes," Snow White said, "Where do you live, anyway?"

"I live down the street near the beach. You guys wanna see my house?"

"We might as well since you can't walk by yourself without falling alseep," Snow White told her.

"Uuh, Snow," Cinderella said.

"What?" Snow White saw Sleeping Beauty sleeping, yet again which made her annoyed, "Oh, for the love of-WAKE UP!!" She yelled, making Sleeping Beauty immediately jolt up from the scream.

"The monkeys are attacking-huh? What happened?" She drowsily said.

"You were going to show us to your house," Fiona reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Come on." Snow White, Fiona, and Cinderella followed Sleeping Beauty to her house that's located near the beach that's medium-sized house. "Welcome to my house!" She introduced

"Wooow!! Cool place!" Fiona said.

"Thanks. I'll show you around," Sleeping Beauty said, opening the front door, "Mom! Dad! I'm home! I brought some friends with me!"

"I'm in the kitchen with your father!" Sleeping Beauty's mom called out as Sleeping Beauty and the others walked in the kitchen, and saw a woman with light brown eyes who had a slim figure and saw a man with muscles, short spiky blonde hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Hey, baby girl," Sleeping Beauty's father said, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Sleeping Beauty's mom asked.

"Good. I made some new friends that helped me when I fell asleep in the middle of traffic," Sleeping Beauty told them, "These are my friends."

"Hi, I'm Fiona."

"I'm Snow White."

"And I'm Cinderella."

"Nice to meet you, guys. I'm Mareal, Sleeping Beauty mom," Mareal introduced.

"And I'm Zack. Sleeping Beauty's dad," Sleeping Beauty's father Zack said.

"Nice to meet you guys, too," Fiona said, shaking the parents' hands.

"Mom, Dad, can they stay over for the night if they wanted to?" Sleeping Beauty asked, facing Fiona, Cinderella, and Snow White.

"Sure! I don't mind," Fiona smile with her hands behind her head.

"I don't have anything better to do, so I'll stay for the night," Snow White said.

"I don't mind, either," Cinderella said.

"That's great! Come on, I'll show you where my room is," Sleeping Beauty said, walking with the three princesses upstairs to her room.

To Be continued

Sorry I took so long to update. I was alittle busy with school and other events.

But do not worry! I shall get on with the next chapter in a few hours or so.

Please comment if you like or dislike it.


	8. Cool! Debbayo!

Her room had a few posters, a latter that went up to the roof, a T.V., a bed, a few clothes on the ground, books scattered across the floor, games, and a PS2 and 3.

"Welcome to my messy room!" Sleeping Beauty introduced.

"Wow. Messy," Cinderella said.

"Cool room, Beauty," Fiona gasped in awe.

"Thanks. Make yourselves at home," Sleeping Beauty told them as Fiona sat in her bed and watched television while Snow White, and Cinderella played video games throughout the day with Sleeping Beauty.

Later in the evening, Fiona was on Sleeping Beauty's room, looking at the ocean as the wind gently brushed against her face who smiled at the feeling.

"Hey," Sleeping Beauty said, climbing up the latter.

"Oh. Hey, Beauty," Fiona said, "Your parents seem awesome. And fun to hang out with, too."

"So is your mother. And she's pretty, too."

"True. But still. They're so outgoing and funny!"

"Yeah," Sleeping Beauty sighed.

"….Hey, Beauty?"

"Beauty?"

"Yeah. That's your nickname. It fits you very well."

"Oh. Okay. What were you gonna say?"

"Oh! Do you have any other friends besides us?"

"…Well, no. I don't because of my sleeping disorder. I don't mind it. Heck, I don't even _know_ that I'm sleeping most of the time, but people think it's a disease that they might catch if they touch me, so people stay away from me," Sleeping Beauty said.

"That's ridiculous! I think my mom said that it's a genetic thing. Not a germ!" Fiona said.

"Yeah, I know. But other people are too dumb to understand."

Fiona almost knew how Sleeping Beauty felt by that. People stayed away from her because she's an ogre by night, and thought they might be like that, too if the stay around her.

Then, Fiona puts her hand on Sleeping Beauty's shoulder. "Don't worry about what people say about you. You have friends now that care about you."

Sleeping Beauty smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey! Guy! Come on!! Sleeping Beauty's folks are gonna make us cake!" Snow White called them from the window.

"Cake?! I love cake!! Come on, Sleeping Beauty!!" Fiona looks over and sees her sleeping as she carried her by the thresh hold and went down the latter into her room where she woke up Sleeping Beauty, and ate some cake.

Inyunaruto365: So, what do you guys think so far?

Snow White: I like it.

Cinderella: It's very cute!

Fiona: You almost described me as Naruto, huh?

Inyunaruto365: Yep.

Fiona: Cool.

Sleeping Beauty: Are you gonna do one with Repanzel, too?

Inyunaruto365: I'm not sure right now since she betrayed you guys in Shrek 3.

Snow White: (Laughs) Yeah. And when Gingy humiliated her with that wig she wore! That was hilarious!

Inyunaruto365: (Laughing) Yeah, I know! I couldn't stop laughing when I saw her bald!

Repanzel: I heard that!

Inyunaruto365: Uh-Oh! (Turns around and sees Repanzel with an axe in her hand) Uh, it wasn't me that was laughing at you! It was Snow!

Snow White: What!? You were laughing, too! Attack her, not me!

Repanzel runs with the axe in her hands, and chases Inyunaruto365 and Snow White around the room in fear.

Fiona: (Sigh) Anyway, since Inyunaruto365's a little busy with something, I'll say wait for the next chapter.

Sleeping Beauty: If you don't….

Cinderella: Canadian zombies will come into your house and steal your soul!!

Snow White: So, be patient!

Inyunaruto365: And wait if you can! I don't have the attention span to start the next chapter right now!! See ya!!!


	9. The Princess Epiloge

27 Years later………..

------------------------- ------------------------- ----------------------- ------------------------

It was the middle of a snowy winter. Fiona and the other princesses were watching T.V., drinking hot chocolate since Shrek and the others were out on vacation with the kids, leaving them by themselves in the castle except for Lillian who was watching something else in a different room on T.V.

In Fiona's room, they were watching a movie called 'The Grudge 2' where Sleeping Beauty was falling asleep on and off throughout the movie, Cinderella was shaking in fear, Snow White _was_ afraid, but didn't shake like Cinderella was, and Fiona was asleep during the movie.

Snow White saw this and smiled. "Hey. Check this out."

Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty saw Fiona sleeping on the bed and said, "Awww."

"That's adorable," Sleeping Beauty said.

"Yeah. Remember when invited her to my slumber party, and you were mad at Fiona because she ate the last piece of cake?" Cinderella reminded Snow White.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. I wanted that last piece of cake, too! But when Fiona fell asleep that night, she looked sooo cute! And I forgot all about her eating that last cake," Snow White laughed and softly ran her fingers through Fiona's short red hair since she cut it because she missed having short hair, "I couldn't be mad at a cute face like that."

"Neither of us could," Sleeping Beauty said, "I wonder how she thinks of us after being friends with us for so long?"

"I don't know. Probably just like regular people, I guess" Cinderella told her as Fiona softly sighed in her sleep and wrapped her arms around the closest thing that was near her. Snow White's waist whose face turned red.

"Hey! Fiona, let go of me!" She whispered, but realized it was no use.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Cinderella said.

"Oh, you're no help, Cindi!" Snow White hissed.

"Wouldn't they make a nice couple, if Fiona wasn't married?" Sleeping Beauty said.

"What?! No way! I am not like that!" Snow White protested.

"Yeah, we know. But wouldn't it be cute if you _were _like that?"

All Snow White did was glare at Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty as she sighed in defeat and continued to watch the movie until they all fell asleep on Fiona's bed peacefully.

­­­­­­­

Snow White: Why did you add that part?!

Inyunaruto365: I don't know! I didn't know how to end it!

Snow White; Well, you didn't need to add that!!

Inyunaruto365: Oh, butt out and wait for the end!

The next morning, Fiona woke up and found herself with her arms around Snow White's waist who was asleep, along with Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella on the ogress' bed as she sat up and yawed.

"Did I fall sleep again during the movie?" The green princess wondered aloud as she saw Snow White stir on the bed until she was facing her who slowly opened her eyes, and saw Fiona looking at her with a smile on her face, "Hi."

"Uh, hey," Snow White said as she sat up and yawned where her and Fiona saw Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty still sleeping peacefully that made Fiona lightly laugh.

"I don't want to wake Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty up. They look so peaceful," Fiona said.

"Yeah," Snow White agreed with a sighed.

"You wanna talk a walk until they wake up?"

"Sure." Snow White and Fiona quietly got out of bed and went outside to take a walk in the snowy kingdom of Far, Far Away. Snow White was wearing a dark red jacket with black boots, red gloves, and a black hat while Fiona only wore her light blue dress with dark blue gloves, boots, and a cat hat.

"Aren't you cold?" Snow White wondered.

"To tell you the truth, not at all. In my ogre form, I'm a little immune to the cold," Fiona told her as they kept walking until they stopped at a place called 'Wishenton Elementary School' that is now old and abandoned with wooden boards nailed over the doors and windows where the snow continued to fall gently as Fiona remembered that this is the place where she first met Snow White when she was seven.

Snow White then walks next to Fiona who kept looking at the old school, remembering when the children used to pick on her for something she couldn't control at birth, who felt Snow's hand on her shoulder. "Bad memories, huh?" All Fiona did was nod her head as she walked up to the front door and pried it opened where she and Snow White walked in.

There, Fiona went to where she used to sit by herself outside under the tree with the swing, but then stopped when she stepped on something that made a crumbling sound and picked it up, seeing something that looked like it was in her hand writing from when she was little.

It read,

My life is horrible! I don't know why everyone keeps picking on me! I hate them for it! I hate everyone in the kingdom that treats me like I'm a monster! I didn't even do anything to them! I wish everyone was dead for treating me like crap! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!

Fiona couldn't believe she wrote that. She didn't know she was _that _mad as a kid as she folded the paper, put it in her pocket, and went outside, along with Snow White who was looking at the now old toys and papers that are covered in dust.

Outside, Fiona saw the place where she met Snow White as she walked up to the old trees that didn't have any trees on it and almost looked dead. "This place……is where you and I met," She said, not looking at Snow White, "Remember, Snow?"

"Yeah. I remember," Snow White smiled as Fiona sat in the swing that surprisingly held her weight and gently pushed her feet back and forth in it, "You seemed so quiet when I first saw you sitting over here. I thought you were gonna be like that until later you became more outgoing a little bit loud when you needed to be."

"…..Yeah. That's because I didn't need to be quiet anymore. Since you became my friend," Fiona said, lowering her head with her hair covering half of her face.

"I also remember you fighting here with Repanzel when she wanted to tear down this old tree, but, man, you fought for Big Joe here like it was your job," Snow White laughed patting the tree.

"Big Joe?"

"Yeah. That's the name I gave this tree when I was 12. Remember?"

"……….Oh." As Snow White continued to rant on about the past, a tear escaped Fiona's eye and hit the snow, gripping the ropes of the swing and began to softly cry.

"And then, I also remember when Sleeping Beauty yelled out in the middle of class 'Canada sucks!' and got a week of detention for it because our teacher, Mr. Dome, was Canadian! That was so funny, I thought I was gonna pee my pants that day! And I also remember-" Snow White stopped talking long enough to realize that Fiona was crying, "Fiona? Fiona, what's wrong?"

Fiona didn't say anything as Snow White kneeled down in front of her and saw tears streaking down her face, hearing her say, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Fiona lifts her head up to look at Snow White. "For being there for you guys when I left to the tower."

Snow White almost forgot when Fiona had to leave Far, Far Away. It was hear breaking to see her best friend leave. She didn't know if she would ever see Fiona again. When she left, about a year later, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White took their separate ways, and left.

It was hard for them since Fiona wasn't there to talk or cheer them up.

But when Fiona came back to Far, Far Away with her husband Shrek, Snow White, along with Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty, came back to see her, and tackled her to the ground in happiness since she's back.

That was the happiest day of their lives to see Fiona back again.

"Fiona, it wasn't your fault that you had to leave the kingdom. You know that," Snow White told Fiona.

"I know, but when I was in the tower, you guys stopped sending me letters making me thing that you guys hated me for leaving you, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty by yourselves," Fiona said through tears that blurred her vision.

Snow White felt guilty for doing that as she wrapped her arms around Fiona's body in a soft hug as the ogress hugged her back and began to sob uncontrollably with her head on Snow's shoulder.

Snow White kept holding the crying princess, telling her that everything's alright and gently ran her fingers through her short red hair in reassurance that made Fiona somewhat calm down, but not much. She didn't know Fiona still felt sorry for leaving her, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty for _this_ long. Snow White didn't know what else to do to calm her down besides 'everything's alright.' 'It's not your fault. Don't worry about it.'

Until…..

"Fiona…."

Fiona lefts her head from hearing her name be called that had red eyes from crying with tears brimming down her green cheeks, seeing Snow White place her hands on her shoulders, lean in, and kissed her softly on the lips that made the ogress' eyes widen in surprise.

But she closed them, and began to enjoy it with no worry or regret as the snow continued to fall all around them.

They were like that for a few more minutes until Snow White ended the kiss with an uneasy smile on her face, seeing Fiona's face was a mixture of green and bright red with a surprised look.

"…..Fiona. I wanted to say that it wasn't your fault that you had to leave. I understand why your parents had to take you to the tower. I really do," Snow White replied, placing her forehead on Fiona's, "And I don't hate you for it. I love you for it. Very much. And I hope you know that, too."

Fiona didn't say anything for a while as Snow White was about to leave until she said, "I love you, too, Snow."

Snow White turned around and saw Fiona wipe her eyes from crying. "You do? Even after me kissing you?"

Fiona smiled and got up from the swing. "Yes. You're me best friend. It would be stupid if I hated you for kissing and comforting me like that."

"But what about Shrek? What will he say?"

"He'll take it well. He told me one day that if I just suddenly fell in love with a woman, that would be okay with him," Fiona replied as Snow White walked up to her, and gave her another kiss on her tiptoes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Hey!! Fiona! Snow!! Where are you guys?!" Sleeping Beauty called out with Cinderella behind her.

"I think we should keep this from the others until later," Snow White said.

"Good idea," Fiona said, walking away from the tree, along with Snow White as they walked away from the old school, and went to find their friends Cinderella, and Sleeping.

Holding hands.

The End!!

Fiona: That was very good to tell you thr truth

Snow White: Yeah. I guess you can say that, but why did you add me kissing Fiona in this story?

Inyunaruto365: I don't know. I didn't know how to end it.

Snow White: Whatever.

Inyunaruto365: Now, if you guys like or dislike it, please comment on the little Fiona/ Snow White Shoujo thing I did. See ya!


End file.
